


L'étoile et la lune

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Il était une fois, une étoile amoureuse de la lune.





	

Il était une fois, une étoile amoureuse de la lune.

Chaque nuit, l'étoile tentait d'être la plus lumineuse possible pour que la lune la remarque.

Chaque nuit, elle tentait de s'approcher de son amour. Mais elle restait toujours immobile sur la voûte céleste. Incapable de se déplacer.

Elle assistait, impuissante, au cycle perpétuel du changement qui s'opérait chez son aimée.

Elle la voyait qui croissait. Semblant vouloir prendre une place plus importante dans la vie de chacun, même dans celle de la petite étoile. Semblant vouloir être vue et aimée comme chaque être vivant aurait dû l'aimer.

Elle la voyait atteindre l'apogée de sa beauté, de sa magnificence. Mais elle savait que cet état était de courte durée. D'une trop courte durée. Et que bientôt, la lune perdrait de sa joie d'exister, qu'elle faiblirait.

Elle la voyait qui faiblissait, décroissant inexorablement. Elle la voyait s'affaiblir jusqu'à disparaître.

C'était à ce moment-là que la petite étoile se mettait à briller le plus fort. Pour dire à la lune qu'elle devait revenir. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Qu'elle l'aimait.

Et quand la lune réapparaissait, l'étoile avait l'espoir qu'elle revenait pour elle. Qu'elle avait entendu son appel et revenait pour l'aimer.

Une nuit, l'étoile, désespérée de savoir si la lune pourrait l'aimer, osa poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis qu'elle avait aperçu l'astre pour la première fois.

Lune, serais-tu prête à aimer une misérable étoile ?

*

-Oui, La lune est prête à aimer l'étoile. La lune aime déjà l'étoile, Sirius.


End file.
